Angela
by Starflames101
Summary: The Titans meet a girl with some weird powers. She reminds them of Terra and later find out why. Can they trust here or will she turn against them because Slade gets in the way? Well Read and find out. R&R please.
1. Angela

Angela This is like my First Real fan fic. I hope you R&R also like it lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. I did make up Angela though. (   
  
The Titans were all doing their normal activities when the alarm went off. "Titans, trouble." They all ran out to where the crime was. They ran to a canyon almost looked like where they had first met Terra. Cinderblock was out pounding on the canyon's walls casing it to fall. A hawk flew above. It scooped down and dropped boulders on Cinderblock. The Titan's wondered why the hawk was doing so. "Titans, go!" Robin yelled as they attacked. The hawk stopped and stood on an edge of the canyon and watched as the Titans as they took down Cinderblock. Cinderblock fell and caused lots of rock dust to go around and it looked foggy. The hawk flew down into the fog and turned into a human. The Titans looked at the shadowed figure in the fog. They couldn't believe what they saw. The figure looked like Terra. "No Way," said Beast Boy, "It Can't be..." said Cyborg. "But it is," Said Raven. "It's Terra."  
  
The Figure stepped out a revealed a girl that looked like Terra but with dirty blond hair and blond highlights also light brown eyes and different clothes. She wore something like Terra's first outfit but with out the gray undershirt. Her over shirt was blue and dark blue.  
  
"Hi, I'm Robin." Robin said. "And we're the Teen Titans. That's Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy." He pointed and introduced each of them. The girl smiled. "Nice ta meet ya all." She said. "Who are you?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm Angela." She said. Starfire flew over to her. "Do you wish to be my friend and never betray the Titans in anyway?" She asked really fast. "Uh, Sure?" Angela said. "So what kind of powers do you have?" Cyborg asked. "Well I'm not really sure. I can turn into any animal and also mimic other people's powers." "Cool. So you could do other people's powers too?" "Yup." Angela said. "Hey, You're just like me then." BB said as he turned into a bird. "Yea I guess I am." She smiled and giggled. He turned back into himself. Raven spoke up. "Shouldn't we get going?" She asked. They started to leave and Angela stood. Beast Boy and Starfire turned around. "Hey, If you want I could ask Robin if you could stay at the Tower with us." "Yes, I do not wish for my new friend to be alone." Starfire said. Angela smiled and nodded then followed them.  
  
I'm trying to think of what should happen next lol. Anyways the first Chapter is pretty short I know but I'm gonna start working on Chapter 2. 


	2. A New Begining

-Replies to the Reviews- Thanks samuraistar Thanks for reading. I'm glad you liked it. For some reason the chapters look short on fan when they look long on my Microsoft Word lol.  
  
Thanks bbsidekick for reading. I am also glad you liked. Also thanks for the Review you guys. Sorry I didn't update till July 31st but I was a little busy lol. Well this one looks a little short too but I'm gonna work on Chap. 3.  
  
Thanks for the reviews I hope most of you like part 2 lol   
  
-A new Beginning- Angela entered the tower and stood at the doorway. "Wow this is your home?" She asked. "It's amazing." She looked around. "Do you want the grand tour?" asked Beast Boy. "Uh huh." She said still amazed. "Friend, I invite you to view the tv with me later." Starfire said. "I'd love to." Angela replied.  
  
Raven went up to Robin. "Are you sure it's safe to have her around. We know nothing about her." She said. "Not entirely, but she doesn't seem too bad." He replied he turned on the tv. She went to her room to meditate.  
  
Starfire saw Robin on the sofa and walked next to him. "May I view tv with you?" Robin smiled. "Sure Star." She smiled too and sat next to him.  
  
Beast Boy showed Angela around the tower and caught up with Cyborg in the garage with his car. "Hey Cy, I was just showin Angela around the place." "That's nice BB but right now I'm workin on the T car." He said. Angela looked at the car. "Alsome car!" She said. "You made it?" "Yea, ya like?" Cyborg asked. "Wow you titans are amazing." She checked out the car. Cyborg started talking about the car and scientific talk about car parts and everything. "If you think that's cool just wait to you see my Mo-ped." BB smiled. "You have a Mo-ped?" she asked. "No, but I'm planning to get one." He said. She laughed. "Really? I Can't wait to see it." She smiled. "Hey you wanna give me a hand?" He asked them both. They looked at each other then at Cyborg. "Sure." They said. Angela picked up a towel and started to clean the car while Cyborg and BB worked on it. Beast Boy smiled and whispered to Cyborg. "Doesn't she look like Terra in some way?" He asked. "Yea that's what I was saying to myself. She does doesn't she?" BB smiled. "I wonder why." He picked up a tool that laid on the floor. "I wonder what her powers can do. Do you think she has a chance to become a Titan?" Asked BB. "I don't see why not." Cyborg said. "I hope she doesn't ever turn evil." Beast Boy whispered to himself. "What?" Cyborg asked BB. "Oh nothing. I said I wonder when I could see Terra again." Cyborg looked at BB knowing that he wasn't telling the truth but before he could open his mouth the alarm sounded. Angela jumped. "Wha.. what's going on?" She asked. "Jump City's in trouble is all. No biggy we can take em." Beast Boy said. "Yea we fight crime as you know." Cyborg said. "Oh." Angela nodded. "Why do you need an alarm though I thought this place was gonna fall." She giggled. "Na. We gotta go." Cyborg ran out. BB followed then turned around. "You could come. We might need your help." He said to her. Angela smiled and nodded, "Ok." She ran out and followed him. 


End file.
